Taken From Paradise
by AsgardianGrizzly
Summary: Minho awakens to find that everything he knew was a lie and that the Gladers are no longer in Paradise but instead back in the Crank infested 'Scorch'. He meets a girl who is willing to explain everything, and vaguelly looks like an old friend. Now Minho must choose if he is willing to trust a newer version of WICKED and more importantly if he can trust the girl.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-

**Hey guys! So this is my second fanfiction and—as won by vote—it is an OC story! So I decided on doing an AU story instead of a normal one because I didn't want my story to take place in the Glade, the Scorch or TDC so…I did a story that I had heard many times except with a character that I have never seen used—Minho!**

**It has come to my attention that Minho hasn't received much love lately. Sure, Minho has been in Fanfiction about ThomasxMinho, NewtxMinho and BrendaxMinho but I haven't seen very many stories that have been from Minho's POV. So I decided to do one! **

**There will be quite a few OCs in this story but only one main relationship (possibly romantic, mainly family)**

**Hope you all like it! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMR but I do own my OC and I'd like to think that I own this specific story idea—with Minho—I mean. **

_Paradise_

_Thomas looked at Minho with sad eyes, "Minho, I didn't know what to say I—"_

"_How could you do that!?" Minho demanded angrily, "He could have made it! WICKED could have made a cure! Newt could've been shucking fine!"_

"_Minho, he told me to! I didn't want to! You think I wanted to do that?!" Thomas demanded._

"_I think that you could've at least told me! You should've told me the moment we got to Paradise! Not 3 weeks later!" Minho shouted, throwing his arms into the air angrily._

_Thomas was obviously trying not to cry, Minho was his best friend and there was no way he would survive without Newt and Minho, "I was going to, but I knew you would be mad so I—"_

"_MAD!?" Minho demanded, "You knew I would be mad!? I shucking hate you right now Thomas!"_

_There was a long silence._

"_I'm sorry…" Thomas muttered pathetically._

_Minho glared at his friend._

Minho's eyes snapped open. _Beep. _He hadn't realized he had been sleeping. _Beep._ Had that talk been a dream? _Beep. _What had happened to Thomas? _Beep. _And what was that annoying beeping?! _Beep. _Minho took in his surroundings. _Beep. _He was lying in a hospital bed. _Beep. _An IV had been injected into his arm. _Beep. _The walls were white. _Beep. _There was white tile on the floor. _Beep_. No. _Beep. _Not WICKED. _Beep. Beep. _Never WICKED. _Beep. Beep. _He needed to get out. _Beep. Beep. Beep. _Minho struggled to get up off the bed but leather restraints held down his wrists and ankles. _Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. _He thrashed violently, frantic to get the restraints off. _Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._

Suddenly someone ran into the room, "Hey, hey, calm down Minho, calm down!"

The figure was a teenage girl about the same age as him. She had short black hair that had been buzzed off on one side and brown eyes. He knew that face…where though…

"Where the shuck am I?!" Minho demanded, his voice feeling unusually raw, he yanked at the bindings.

"You're in the Scorch's Hospital," the girl explained. That voice…he knew that to…

"The Scorch?! What happened to Paradise?! Where's Thomas?! Who are you?!" Minho's words fell out in a waterfall of sentences, his throat felt like it was on fire and he couldn't figure out why.

The girl seemed confused, "Paradise was part of the test, it was the trigger to end the simulation, Thomas is in one of the other rooms." the girl smirked. Who is she!? How does he know her?!

Minho quickly swung his legs off the edge of the bed, glaring at the heart monitor, which had been the source of all of the beeping. Minho struggled to his feet, but he quickly stumbled sideways, "What the shuck…" he muttered, his legs feeling extremely weak.

The girl swung his arm over her shoulders and helped him up, "You should be more careful, you haven't used your legs for a good three months." She had an edge to her tone…where did he know that?

Minho's eyes widened in shock, "Three months!?"

The two entered the building's hallway. It was definitely a strong running hospital, doctors and surgeons and nurses walked swiftly throughout the halls. A few teens and some younger and older patients were in hospital rooms that lined the halls. Each door had a number and a letter and to Minho's surprise he found that his was A7. He kept his glance on it before continuing down the hall.

"Ya…don't you remember?" the girl questioned, "You took part in a huge experiment for WICKED to monitor brain activity and enhance medical research."

Minho halted in his steps, "WICKED? I work for WICKED?" he demanded.

"Well…ya…everyone who's not a Crank works for WICKED…" the girl explained calmly. Who the shuck is she?! Why can't he put his finger on it!?

"But they're evil! They put us in the shucking Maze and tried to kill us with Grievers! They killed Ben! And Alby! And Chuck! And Teresa!" Minho added the name more reluctantly, but his tone still overflowed with frustration.

The girl stared at him, "Umm…you're starting to worry me Minho…the Maze is what you, me, and all of the teens here called the basement because of its labyrinth like qualities…Grievers are what you and your guy friends called surgeons because of all of the needles and pointy objects they have. We didn't kill Ben, Ben died of lack of oxygen to his brain a few weeks ago...Alby died because of a surgery that took place while he was unconscious, Chuck woke up from his coma a couple months ago and he was returned back to his family with only minor damage…"

The girl paused, "And Teresa…Teresa was a simulated program designed to keep everything running. Once your group got close enough to Paradise she was shut down," Minho vaguely remembered Teresa's death, although his memories of the apparent 'simulation' were getting foggy.

He stared at her, astonished. The two continued down the hallway after a brief pause.

"Here this is Thomas's room…" the girl announced, gesturing towards a room that read A2.

Inside Thomas was having just about the same reaction as Minho had had, thrashing around and demanding answers. Once he caught sight of Minho he halted.

"Minho?" the confused teen questioned.

"Hey dude. Rough day," Minho sighed.

"Brenda?!" Thomas questioned, furrowing his eyebrows.

Oh. That's where he knew that face…

The girl smirked, "No. I'm Aspen. Aspen Crane. Brenda's older sister."

**So, how'd I do? I'm really excited about this story and I hope you all love it! So, this definitely won't be one of those classic 'wakes up from a coma and everything's fine' stories, it's gonna be more of a 'wakes up from a coma and the world is jacked' kinda stories.**

**Let me know how you like Aspen, I personally love that name, and how you liked the twist of finding out that she was Brenda's sister! **

**Let me know how I did. **

**-AG**

**(PS. If you've read TMR and Divergent, did you know that Rosa Salazar—playing Brenda in TST—is also going to play Lynn in the new movie Insurgent?! Pretty crazy, right?)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-

**Hey guys I'm back with Chapter 2! I'm glad everyone who's read it has liked it so far and so so so sorry for it taking so long. I forgot to put in my first chapter that because of this story The Other Glade won't be posted as often, it's not on Hiatus but it won't be posted as quick. **** I'm also working on a Walking Dead fanfiction that might be posted or might not.**

**So before anyone freaks out, I know that Gally, Frypan and Clint also escaped as part of Group A but I want to circle the story around Minho, Thomas, Newt, Brenda and Aspen. So they probably won't be mentioned too much. Please don't flare.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMR, TST or TDC. I do however own Aspen Crane.**

Minho helped his friend out of the hospital bed, careful not to go too quickly.

"Wait, wait, wait," Thomas urged, throwing a glance at his friend, "Ben's dead?" Minho nodded, "Alby?" another nod, "But Chuck is okay?" Minho tried to grin but it came out as more of a confused one, raising his eyebrows and making more of a grimace, "and Teresa was a simulated program?" Minho gave a look of uncertainty but nodded, "Alright…" Thomas sighed.

Minho practically carried Thomas out of the room, following Aspen. After a little while of walking, Thomas was back on his own feet.

"Wait…if Chuck is fine, and he was stabbed, what about Newt?" Thomas demanded, breaking the silence. Minho froze for a minute, but forced himself to keep walking.

Aspen flicked a lock of jet black and electric blue hair out of her eyes. She wore a black leather jacket over a dirtied white tank top, jeans, and ankle high black combat boots. "He just got out of surgery in Room A5. They're unsure of his results and he has a 50/50 chance of survival," the girl stated the words like facts, like the two boy's best friend didn't risk dying.

"Can we see him?" Minho questioned, he cleared his voice to avoid it cracking.

"I'd rather you not," Aspen replied, avoiding looking at Minho. Minho raised an eyebrow distrusting the new found possible ally's actions.

"And what about Group B and Aris? And your sister? Jorge? What about them?" Thomas asked, speeding up a little so that he and Aspen were walking at the same pace.

"Group B is in section B of the Hospital, Brenda is asleep in my Dorm, Jorge is still unconscious in room A22," Aspen responded.

"Okay, thanks," Thomas smiled.

Aspen smirked, "Feel free to look around. I have to go see Paige."

"Ava Paige? For what?" Minho demanded, curiosity hinting in his voice.

"I'm head of Security. We had a breach a few days ago, a couple Cranks got in," Aspen replied, walking backwards as she talked and and then spinning back around and continuing to walk.

Minho practically tackled Thomas into the nearest room—which just so happened to be a supply closet—he shut the door behind them, "You're not believing this klunk are you?" he demanded, "I mean, seriously?"

"If it's WICKED than I doubt they're telling the truth," Thomas agreed, "But it's Brenda's sister, and we can trust Brenda."

"She's not Brenda," Minho snapped.

"True. But she's an awful lot like her," Thomas argued.

"Ya, but, really? This place is _way _too good to be true! Think about it, Chuck—your best friend—was stabbed in the chest and then we get out and he's fine! Newt—my best friend, no offense—was _shot in the head _by _you _and we wake up here and suddenly, 'nah it's nothing just a shucking _gunshot to the head_'!" Minho threw his arms in the air.

"I know, I know, I don't have a good feeling about it either! But what do you suggest we do?! Run out there, grab Newt, Brenda, Jorge and the B girls and just leave!? 'Sorry guys! Just wasn't working for us!' You heard Aspen, Newt's in surgery, Brenda's asleep and Jorge's unconscious! Even with Harriet, Sonya, Beth and Aris we won't be able to get all 3 of them out!" Thomas shot back.

Minho gave a frustrated look.

"Fine. But if we get kidnapped or murdered or something I'm blaming you," Minho grumbled.

"Deal," Thomas rolled his eyes and exited the supply closet.

"What'd Aspen say Newt was in? Room…" Minho trailed.

"A5. Same thing as his tattoo said back in that freaky building with our dead guardian angels," Thomas replied uncertainly.

"He'd want to know first," Minho stated, "Besides, we should see if Little Miss Blue Hair was telling the truth or not."

Minho stormed off. He knew Thomas wouldn't believe him. I mean, honestly, _how dim could he be!? _The Gladers and Group B survive everything, make it to Paradise, put in charge of rebuilding _Earth, _and suddenly—right as everything is falling back into place—they're dragged back into the Scorch! It's obviously one of WICKED's experiments! How the shuck could Thom—_anyone _believe that klunk?!

Minho turned the corner into room A5.

Once inside his eyes widened in surprise. Newt was standing a couple footsteps from the bed in a hospital gown, his eyes were closed in pain and he had a scar going from his right temple to just below his eye.

"What the shuck!?" Minho demanded, obviously throwing Newt off. He gasped, startled, and stumbled forwards. Minho caught him quickly.

"Don't bloody do that!" Newt scolded. Minho put Newt's arm over his shoulders, supporting the older boy.

"What are you doing?" Thomas demanded as he ran in, "Minho! You said we weren't going to do anything!"

"This isn't my fault!" Minho retorted.

"Who the bloody shuck is Aspen?" Newt questioned, putting a hand to his freshly closed scar.

"A liar," Minho spat, "She said you were in surgery and you obviously aren't! When I find that—"

"Just got out of it actually," Newt interrupted, "Funny thing is…I don't remember moving into a hospital." Newt shot Thomas a glance, "And I certainly don't remember coming back to life."

Minho bit his lip, "Ya. How about we _not _talk about that."

"So, _where _exactly are we?" Newt asked.

"A hospital, somewhere in a city in the Scorch," Thomas replied.

"The Scorch!?" Newt demanded, standing up straight abruptly and then leaning back on Minho and wincing in pain. "Why?"

"Hey, we didn't do it by choice. Trust me," Minho added.

"Whatever. How soon can we get out of the bloody Scorch?" Newt looked over at Thomas, who had plopped down on the Hospital bed, looking stressed.

"I dunno. Soon as we find Brenda, Jorge, the girls, Aris," Thomas sighed.

There was a long drawn out pause.

"Why do we have to leave?" Thomas asked meekly.

Minho and Newt stared at him.

"Please tell me this is a sick joke," Minho growled, "_Why do we have to leave!?" _he demanded, "Oh, I dunno Thomas, maybe because we can't trust them!" he released Newt, who stood angrily by the room's window. "Maybe because it's WICKED!" Minho shouted, angrily grabbing Thomas by the shirt collar and forcing him to his feet, "Maybe because they put us in a shucking Maze! Because they watched as we risked our lives! Because they are shuck faced, slint headed, _liars!" _he hissed, "'Cause they sent us into the Scorch! 'Cause they fried Jack!"

Minho paused, his rage filled eyes looking into Thomas's worried ones, "'Cause they fried _me!" _Minho growled, "Maybe because they killed Ben! Killed Alby! Killed _Chuck_! Killed _Newt!_ K—"

"I killed Newt," Thomas interrupted quietly.

Minho's eyes widened briefly, feeling a little bad for bringing it up, but his guilt soon reverted back to anger and he furrowed his eyebrows, throwing Thomas back onto the hospital bed and storming out.

_If they were going to stay here, _he thought as he stomped down the corridor, filled with surgeons and doctors, _there was no shucking way he wasn't going to have a weapon._

* * *

><p><em>Thomas's POV<em>

"It's okay Tommy," Newt muttered, helping Thomas off of the bed, "He just needs some time to cool off."

"_Klunk_, Newt. Why did WICKED have to put us in these _shucking _experiments anyways?"

**Alright guys, hope you liked Chapter 2! So, the next few chapters will be Minho, Newt and Thomas getting used to living in this new environment. We're also going to see Brenda's relationship with her sister, Jorge's relationship with Brenda (In my version of TMR, Jorge is only in his early 20's, not his late 30's or early 40's). And the Gladers can only take so much stress—especially tough guy Minho.**

**So, time for the replies. **

**MazeRunnerLover2002: Aww! Thanks so much! That was really sweet of you to say!**

**InvisibleSoul4: Yay! Thanks! I'm really excited for Rosa Salazar to! Apparently she has a Mohawk for Lynn, looks really cool! You can find it if you search 'Rosa Salazar insurgent' on Google. Thanks so much for your comment! **

**The Real World is Scary: Thanks so so much! I really appreciate your support! I will definitely try to post quicker! I'm really happy that you liked Aspen, I was pretty worried about how people would react to her. **

**VBallPanda: Thanks so so much! I have to do CRAZY CLIFFHANGERS! You know me! Does that answer your 'is Brenda dead' question? Ya, they all work for WICKED…that will be explained in more detail later on. **

**Alright, I'm really really happy that you guys are liking the story! I will continue to write and hopefully it won't take too long to post from now on, I will also try to post the Other Glade soon.**

**Quick note: If there are any capitalization errors it's because my shift bar is klunk right now. It is really hard to push down so I have to use the one on the right side of the keyboard and I'm not used to that so…erm…hard…**

**ANYWAYS. As everyone who has read The Other Glade knows, I've started putting quotes at the end of my chapters, well today's is from one of my **_**favorite **_**shows, AMC's **_**the Walking Dead: **_

**Hershel (glancing around at the Walkers roaming the highway that they're on): "Christ promised a resurrection of the dead…I just thought he had something a little different in mind…"**

**XD Cracks me up. **

**Please review and—if you haven't—read my other story, the Other Glade! **

**Update soon. **

**-AG**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-

**Hey guys! I'm back! So we're gonna skip ahead a teeny bit—1 and a half weeks—and see how everyone is doing. In this chapter there will be hints of Brenda and Aspen's relationship and Minho, Thomas, and Newt's brotastic friendship.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMR, TST, TDC, Cranks, Minho, Newt, Thomas, Brenda, Jorge, anyone from the books. I own Aspen. **

_**1 And A Half Weeks Later**_

Minho crossed his arms, angrily glaring at the blue haired girl that paced in front of him. The handgun that was under his waist line was digging into his lower back, but he ignored it. Aspen had no idea that it was there, and he had no intention on revealing that secret. Not to mention that if they searched him they'd also find two sheathed throwing knifes in his back pockets, a pocket knife secured on the inside of his combat boot, and a hand held knife secured and sheathed in a pocket on his lower leg.

"Alright, based on your muscularity levels, IQ, focus level, ability to follow orders, and ability to do anything in general we have given all of you jobs," Aspen announced.

Minho snorted, rolling his eyes. They had given _him _a job? Really? They expected him to work for WICKED? We'll see how that goes.

"I'm going to go down the line, starting with you Aris," Aspen walked up to the boy, who was on the opposite side of the line.

Minho waited; ignoring what everyone got up until Aspen reached the last four—Brenda, Thomas, Newt and himself.

"Brenda," Aspen addressed, "You and Jorge will be working with the security level. Let him know—seeing that he skipped this meeting."

Brenda gave a smug look and walked off, huffing in annoyance. Obviously she didn't like her sister bossing her around.

Aspen turned to Thomas, Newt and Minho.

"Thomas and Newt, you two will be working at the Gate. The Gate is a high functioning system of huge steel doors that move almost_ impossibly _and work with a series of locks and codes. You two's jobs will be to keep Cranks away from the gate and let in the Runners. Don't go outside the Gate. You get stuck outside and your already dead," Aspen warned.

Newt nudged Minho's side with his elbow and Minho glanced at him, "Sound familiar?" Newt questioned, raising an eyebrow and rolling his eyes.

"Get to it! You've got 10 minutes to meet by the Gate doors for training! Chop chop!" Aspen shouted suddenly, throwing her hands up in the air. Thomas and Newt's eyes widened and the two boys sprinted away urgently.

Aspen glared approvingly at them, "And finally. Last and least."

Minho rolled his eyes.

"As much as I disagree with this choice, you're with me. We're Runners," Aspen informed.

"You said you were Head of Security," Minho hissed.

Aspen shrugged, "I tell new guys that to make them feel threatened. Head of Security is Vince, although they prefer to be called Right Arm."

Minho held back a cough of surprise, "Right Arm? I thought they hated you!"

Aspen gave an interesting look, "I assume that was part of your simulation fantasy, right? Ya, no. They work for WICKED."

Minho crossed his arms and waited patiently for her to continue.

"Hello!? Anyone in there!?" Minho demanded after a long pause.

"Sorry," Aspen mumbled, shaking her head, "Just thought of something. Anyways, Runners go out and—"

"Wait, wait, wait," Minho closed his eyes and put his hands up to stop her, "Let me guess. They go outside the—what'd ya call it—Gate, ya Gate, and map everything out."

"Close," Aspen said, sounding impressed, "The Runners go out and collect supplies, weapons, anything we could need. They have to be immune, and judging by your file—"

Minho froze, "You have a _file _one me?"

"Ya," Aspen said casually. _Mental note: Find that file and destroy it. _Minho thought. "Anyways, they go out and collect supplies, weapons, etc, and bring them back. Normally we need to get rid of a few Cranks. The reason you got this job was not because of your ability to follow orders," _what ability to follow orders? _Minho thought silently, "It was because of your muscularity and your speed."

"So, basically, you're into me," Minho smirked.

"Haha, very funny," Aspen said sarcastically, she stalked away, shouting, "Your first Run is tomorrow at noon!"

Minho grinned. She really did think she had the control, didn't she? Truthfully, she had no control what-so-ever. Minho was one to have control. If he didn't he got a little rude, obnoxious even. So, he ensured—for the good of everyone else, _of course_—that he was always in control.

Just then someone rammed into Minho's shoulder.

"Hey! Watch where you're going shuck face!" Minho snapped angrily.

He spun around and came face to face with a face he never wanted to see again. Rat Man. "Rat Man," he hissed aloud.

"Subject A7," Janson sneered, "I should have known. Are you prepared for the tests that will take place the day after tomorrow from 7AM sharp to 10 o'clock PM?"

Minho tried to hide his confusion, "I'm only going because I have to." He crossed his arms.

"I enjoy our quality time as well, Subject A7," Rat Man scoffed.

Minho glared at the man, "My name is Minho. Not Subject A7. I'm not a shucking rat chasing cheese in a shucking experiment," he spat, venom lacing his tone.

Rat Man snickered, "We'll see A7, we'll see."

**I really hope you guys liked Chapter 3! Chapter 4 will be up soon enough! The next chapter will hopefully be a lot more exciting and the chapter after that will definitely be a lot more adventurous. **

**Time for the reviews:**

**DatGirl45: Ya, caps lock has become a close friend. XD And thanks for the review! I was getting bored of the usual to. **

**MazeRunnerlover2002: Thanks so much! I really appreciate compliments like that! I am so happy to have supporters like you!**

**May A Chance (1****st**** and second review) : I'm really happy you like the name Aspen! I actually thought of it a while ago. I had to kill off a few characters because they couldn't escape un-wounded. Which character is your fav? And yes, you have it all. **** Glad you like the quote.**

**VBallPanda: Thanks! Aspen has a very unique personality. XD As you can see in this chapter and the next few. Love hearing from you my metaphorical Brutha!**

**Glad you guys are enjoying the story! Here's today's quote! It's from a very old show that I used to love, and now I can tolerate it for certain periods of time…Spongebob! This quote is the song of the Fangirl and every fanfiction writer.**

**Spongebob *singing*: "I know of a place! Where you never get harmed! A magical place, with magical charm! Indoors! Indoors!"**

**Hope you guys liked this chapter!**

**Update soon!**

**Sorry 'bout the short chapter! Next one will be longer!**

**-AG**


	4. Author's Note

**Hey guys, so I am really happy that everyone is excited about this story, but for now at least, it's on Hiatus. It's not that I'm not enjoying the story but I would like to focus more on my other two, **_**A World We Never Wanted **_**and **_**The Other Glade**_**. I will hopefully continue this story soon enough, but for now it's on pause. **** Hope you guys don't mind. Let me know what you think should happen in the story 'cause I'm an eensy bit lost.**

**Again, sorry about doing this, but it is on hiatus for now.**

**-AG**


End file.
